Mike Newton
Michael "Mike" Newton is one of the students who attends Forks High School with Bella Swan. Biography Early life Mike was born in Sacramento, California. He is the only child in his family. His family moved to Forks when he was 10 years old and opened Newton's Olympic Outfitters. During high school, Mike started for his parents, selling camping and hiking gear. He became a popular kid in school and dated some of the most popular girls, including Lauren Mallory, and later Jessica Stanley, who already had a crush on him. ''Twilight'' Mike first meets Bella on her first day of school in Twilight, and takes an immediate romantic liking on her. He continues to seek her affections even after Bella and Edward Cullen are together. Bella once tries to imagine him with a wagging tail, since he followed her around so much. At Bella's urging, Mike goes out with fellow student Jessica Stanley, but their relationship does not last. Edward and Mike are always at odds for Bella's attention. ''New Moon'' In the first chapter of New Moon, Bella states that Mike seemed to have gotten over sulking and has finally accepted that they can only ever be friends. When Bella goes into her 'zombie period', Mike asks her every Friday if she will go to work the next day, and stops walking her to classes. Bella tries to rekindle their friendship after four months of 'being a zombie' after the Cullens leave Forks. Mike becomes her friend again, although not with the same enthusiasm, and never forgets his fondness of her. In New Moon, after an action movie outing (Crosshairs) with Bella and Jacob, which ended up with Mike vomiting from the bloody scenes, he seems to have given up on her, and tells her that "girls are cruel". However, Mike is one of those who willingly accept her back after her depression. In the [[New Moon (film)|movie adaptation of New Moon]], the action movie they watch is called Face Punch, and Jacob threatens to put him in the hospital after interrupting his conversation with Bella. ''Eclipse'' and Breaking Dawn , Angela and Eric at the wedding.]] Mike plays only a minor role in Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, being only someone Bella sees at school and work, and as a guest at the Cullens' graduation party, and Bella and Edward's wedding, with Jessica as his date. Edward says that Mike has inappropriate thoughts about Bella at the wedding, despite them swearing their vows, but is too happy and infatuated with Bella's outfit to give in to anger.http://www.twilightlexiconblog.com/?p=30 In the ''Eclipse'' film, Mike offers Jessica an old-fashioned speech for graduation, but she rejects his offer and throws the speech right at his head. Appearance and personality Mike is described as having pale blue eyes, blond hair, a baby face, and being altogether good looking. Mike is very popular in Forks High School. Bella describes him as a golden retriever; loyal, and obsessed with following random people. Edward really hates Mike because he is attracted to Bella, with inappropriate thoughts about her. In later books, his face matures slightly, and uses hair gel in attempt to mimic Edward's look. He also dislikes blood and action movies. Jacob Black referred to him as a "marshmallow" after he vomited from watching Crosshairs with Bella and Jacob. In Midnight Sun, he has hateful, jealous thoughts regarding Edward's relationship to Bella, which Edward finds very disturbing and comments he could kill him to shut him up. Relationships Bella Swan Mike is infatuated with Bella as soon as she starts going to Forks High School. He seems to only like Bella because of her popularity and good looks, and she does not reciprocate his feelings. He asks her to the spring dance, but she turns him down just like she does with every other person who asks her. Edward shows a dislike for Mike over his possessive and lecherous thoughts about her. Mike later becomes very jealous when he realizes that Bella is in love with Edward, who he considers a freak. In Midnight Sun Edward does mention that he became jealous of Mike when he asked Bella to the dance. It would seem that Mike never completely got over his feelings for Bella. Edward commented that Mike was having improper thoughts about Bella while attending their wedding in Breaking Dawn. Jessica Stanley Mike only goes out with Jessica at Bella's urging, because she knows that Jessica has a crush on him. Their relationship does not last very long, and they break up that same summer. However, Bella notes that at her wedding, Mike and Jessica were holding hands. She is surprised and pleased to discover they are back together. Film portrayal ]] Mike was portrayed by actor Michael Welch in Twilight. He reprised his role in New Moon and Eclipse. On his Twitter, he confirmed that he will be in Breaking Dawn Part 1. Appearances *''Twilight (First appearance) **Twilight (film)'' *''New Moon'' **''New Moon (film)'' *''Eclipse'' **[[Eclipse (film)|''Eclipse (film)]] '' *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' *''Midnight Sun'' References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon See also